


Sakurauchi Riko Falls for a Dangerous Woman

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover Pairing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Yandere, kabedon, vira is scary but that's also why she's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Vira sees the way Riko is looking at Katalina, and decides she needs to do something about it. In the end, Vira takes a different tactic than she'd planned for keeping Riko from her onee-sama.





	Sakurauchi Riko Falls for a Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I was toying with ideas of cute gay interactions Aqours members could have with the girls of Granblue and had the idea of Vira kabedon-ing Riko, and this is the fic born from that thought. I love Vira even if she's scary and dangerous, and I feel like Riko would be the sort to easily fall for dangerous women. Please enjoy!

The woman standing before Sakurauchi Riko was dressed in finery of red and gold, with hair almost as golden as her armor. She had a sort of regal bearing in how she normally spoke and moved, yet all that had been discarded in this moment. Her name was Vira, and Riko had been warned to avoid her.

"What do you think you've been doing?" Vira asked, her voice laced with a venom that had stopped Riko in her tracks.

The red-haired school idol stammered in answer, "Wh-what do you mean? I don't think I've done anything wrong." Riko was being honest. Almost all her attention had been on helping out the crew that had come to their rescue, and on putting on a performance to banish the despair that had claimed the island. She didn't think she'd even had the time to do something deserving of the glare Vira was giving her right now.

"You've been staring at my onee-sama. I've seen the looks you're giving her, and the way you've stuck to her side. She's mine. I won't let you have her." By this point, Vira had Riko backed up against the wall.

There wasn't much Riko could say in response either. Sure, she had a bit of a crush on Katalina. She was a lady knight, an especially beautiful one at that, but Riko hadn't been trying to steal her or anything. Riko knew sooner or later her and the rest of Aqours would end up back in Uchiura. Any crushes Riko might have were not meant to be. She'd already accepted that.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Riko said in a nervous voice, and she tried to sidestep the dangerous woman in front of her.

SLAM!

Vira's hand hit the wall mere inches from Riko's face, making the idol's heart skip a beat. "Don't you dare lie to me," Vira ordered.

Riko averted her gaze, and mumbled, "I'm sorry," so quietly she wasn't sure if Vira would hear her apology.

"Look at me when you're speaking." Another order from Vira, who then grabbed Riko's chin and forced her to do just that. What Vira saw then surprised her. Riko's cheeks bright red, and the young girl breathing heavily in what was clearly more than just fear. Vira knew that look.

"I- I'm sorry, Vira-san," Riko apologized a little louder this time.

The elegant and terrifying blond smirked and brought her face close to Riko's, saw the girl's breath hitch, and let their lips meet. Riko moaned into the kiss and had a look that asked, 'Why did you stop?' when Vira pulled away. Vira could work with this.

"Riko-san?"

Riko's voice was wavering as she answered, "Yes?"

Vira's gaze turned seductive. "If it'll keep you away from my onee-sama, I wouldn't mind having some fun with you."

Riko bit her bottom lip and looked away, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together.

Vira continued, "But by the time I'm done with you, I'm not sure you'll be able to live without my touch. What do you think?"

"P-please, Vira-sama," Riko begged. In that moment, she wasn't sure if she'd ever wanted anything more in her life.

In a princely gesture, Vira held out her hand. Riko took it without hesitation.


End file.
